Seeing our Futures
by Francesca Isabel
Summary: the rangers travel to the future to find what happened to them only to be surprised with what they are going to find.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

(SUMMER'S POV)

Summer woke up 7:30 a.m. to find herself being hugged closely to Dillon. She and Dillon have been dating ever since their battle with Venjix had ended and are now currently engaged. Meanwhile, Ziggy and Dr. K (who told them her real name was Frances) and Flynn and Gemma have just been as happy. Even Scott had a relationship with Tenaya. Whenever she thought about that memory she would always laugh because of what happened that day.

*FLASHBACK*

Dillon had just proposed to her and she happily accepted. When Scott suddenly decided to interrupt. "Hey Dillon, mind if I talk to you in private?" Scott asked very nervously. "Whatever you have to say you can say to the both of us. That is unless its bad news, then I let you talk to me in private." Dillon said, quite amused by the nervousness of their usually 'fearless' leader. "Well, it's about Tenaya". " Just get it out will you" Dillon said slightly getting annoyed. "I'M DATING HER" Scott suddenly managed to say out loud. Dillon was just pretty much in shock that his sister, of all people, is the girl he chose to date. "YOU'RE WHAT?" Dillon was pretty much still in shock and screamed at their leader. "Mind if I get a head start until I get far away from here?" he asked as panic started to show in his voice. "Nope" Dillon just smiled and started to chase him. Everyone started laughing at the two and as Dillon managed to lock Scott in Dr. K's lab he said "You can date her as long as you don't hurt her." (End of flashback)

She remembered that today was the day that they were to try the Time Machine Dr. K built. She told them it was to see the progress of the world they started to rebuilt in the future. Then suddenly Dr. K blows a horn to wake every single one of them up. Dillon suddenly woke up and looked around, searching for the noise "What was that?" "It was just Frances telling us to wake up already."

"Good Morning Rangers" Frances said very happy with the results of her new invention.

"Today is the day that we are to test this Time Machine. I sent a letter to my future self last night and apparently she says everything is better than we would ever have imagined." Frances said, beaming. "Well we obviously want to see how the future turns out so why not give it a whirl and let's get out of here" Flynn said obviously excited.

"So, what are all waiting for? Just start it up cause we're all ready to go" I said. If what she said is true then I definitely want to see how everyone turns out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

(SUMMER'S POV)

She finally let us through and now we're in the future. Corinth hasn't really changed a bit but what bothers me is why it's still in a dome. I figured they might have it destroyed already since there wasn't a threat anymore but a group of Grinders suddenly found its way through the gate and is now making its way to the park. We just arrived, but a loud roar of an engine coming from the other side of the park kinda gave us the signal to just hide instead. We saw all our vehicles coming. I wondered if I just gave up my bike so easily or gave it as a donation because there is no way anyone would get it from me that easy. What surprised me was that someone was driving The Fury. I mean Dillon would never give up that car for anything, even Scoot and Flynn would never give up their cars for anything and yet here it is being used by someone else. The cars suddenly stopped somewhere on our left and all these kids came out. Four boys and one girl just like our team. What surprised me the most was that some of them looked almost alike: the girl riding my bike had dark brown hair while the boy coming out of the fury had blond, but still you could see the resemblance. While the other boy and girl coming out of Flynn's hummer looked exactly alike but they didn't look like the other one coming from the driver's seat. Then they all morphed into rangers. The black and yellow ranger was practically everywhere each one watching their backs. The red ranger was with the green ranger and the blue ranger was with the gold and silver ranger. I wonder how they found kids like this. When they were done fighting, they all morphed down. All of us gasped when we saw the girl as the black ranger while her twin was the yellow ranger. We needed to know more about this future and why there is still an enemy for them to fight. So after they left we made our way to the garage. It was still there in its exact same state and address and the inside still looked the same. No one noticed us yet. They we're all busy doing something, suddenly Frances' voice was telling someone to get back to the training room for practice. The black ranger then morphed down and shouted right back at her "I'm just going to get an ice pack and give me a break will you. We've been at this since the moment I woke up". She started to get something for the fridge when a blaster was suddenly in front of her. "You have got to be kidding me" was the last thing she said before being blasted into the couch. That reminded me of what happened to Dillon, but why did she act so much like him. Was it just a coincidence or did they really try to find someone like him to see if someone with that attitude would be best. She started to get up but what she saw really must have freaked her out because she suddenly turned a little bit pale. "What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be doing a mission outside of Corinth. Did you guys finish early or are you just checking on us?" she asked us. But when she figured that we didn't understand what she just said she asked us something we really didn't anticipate "Wait a minute, are you guys from the past?" "Yeah how'd you know that?" She looked kind of relieved we weren't the ones she thought we we're so she said "Well, maybe it's the fact that you just didn't understand what I just said and that you guys looked really clueless. And that you probably don't even know what year it is right now." "And how do you know we aren't faking so you wouldn't know what we're really up to" Dillon asked. I guess that he was pretty amused since this girl was practically him if he had a counterpart. "Since you didn't answer my question. So do you guys even know what year it is?" I had to admit, this kid was really smart and she just trusted us that easily and practically started a conversation with us probably not knowing if we we're clones impersonating rangers. "Okay we don't know what year it is. But mind introducing yourself and the rest of the team so we could all talk." Scott asked her, she just shrugged and went to go call her teammates. Every one of them stopped what they we're doing and started to introduce themselves.

"Alex, Red Ranger"

"Cal, Blue Ranger"

"Liam, Yellow Ranger"

"Chris, Green Ranger"

"Rick, Gold Ranger"

"Tricia, Silver Ranger"

"Leah, Black Ranger. And that is all we are going to tell you. We aren't going to tell you our real names or our surnames, just the nicknames."

"And why not. Because we're from the past, or maybe is it because we aren't rangers anymore" Scott was really annoyed now. Leah was about to retort but someone else started to talk to us.

"Because they were told not to say too much or else they might change something that is suppose to happen and must not be changed because we don't know how big the consequences may be" Frances told us. A lot has changed about her, for instance the hair is now long and reaches her chest and she was now slightly taller that she was before.

Ziggy was practically gaping, "Close your mouth you're gonna catch a fly. And by the way, if your girlfriend sees you doing that she might do something" Dillon had to tell him that to make him shut his mouth.

Come on I'll show you to your new and improved lab." She told her past self, who was more than willing to follow. "Mind if we looked around?" I asked Liam who just nodded and went back to his car while Alex and Cal followed. "Enjoy your stay here in the future. But if you guys want to know something about us you have to let us take time before we start telling you some of our secrets." That was the last thing she said to me before leaving herself.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

(DILLON'S POV)

Being here in the future makes me wonder how Summer and I turn out. I mean after seeing everything and even Frances I really want to know. Now that Leah started stuttering about us on a mission when we first saw her I want to know more about what happened to everyone of us. It has been a week since the day we left past Corinth when I started to remember something. "Hey Liam. Mind telling me who gave you that car and where you got it." He just smirked at me and told me something I did not expect I would hear "You gave it to me. I think your exact words were 'Here you go take it. You're gonna need it considering you're a ranger now'. And I am not gonna tell you where we were when you gave me that. It might make you crazy since I won't explain why I was there." And just like that he went back to work. I really want to know what he's talking about but those things Frances said made me think that maybe if they told us something we'd do something wrong. I thought that I should roam around the place for a while so I could see how much those kids done to the place since we've gone. Speaking about kids, those kids kinda look like some of us. I really don't know if it was accidental or if they intended for it to happen. Especially Liam and Leah because they remind me so much about someone but I still can't place it. And for a fact that they're attitudes are so much like mine. Maybe someone in the future found out they were relatives of mine and decided they could be the new rangers. I really have no clue but I am so gonna get to the bottom of this.

I started going around looking for Scott. I wanted to know if he wanted something about these kids too. Scott was in the kitchen with Flynn and Gemma. "Hey, would you mind if I take our Fearless Leader for a while?" "Not really" "Great. Come on Scott." After we were out of earshot from the kitchen he started to ask why I wanted to talk to him and I told him about my plan to find out what was up with those kids. "I mean they respect us and all but I really want to know if there is more than one reason that they do." Scott was thinking about still thinking about it but then nodded and said "I know it's weird that Leah just started talking to us like she we were close and them respecting us and all. But maybe you are right. So when do we start?" I started to consider then just told him we could start when their next mission came which just happened to be second I told him that. After we heard the sounds of their engine die out we figured it was time to act.

We went their rooms first. When we entered Alex's room we just found a picture of planes and cars and other vehicles so we figured there wasn't much to see there. After we tried Chris and Cal's room we went to Liam's room but for some reason was locked. We then tried Leah's room but it was locked too. "Maybe their room is the one that contains all those things that we should've seen in the others room" Scott told me "I think you're right. I mean these kids look up to us and especially their parents. I think one of them figured that some of us wanted to know the truth and hid their things in Liam and Leah's room for safe keeping." "I think we should keep an eye on those two" "Yeah probably."

"What are you guys up there?" Tenaya was asking from downstairs. "It's nothing sis, don't worry about a thing" I thought my answer must made her suspicious but she just shrugged it of so I thought we were safe for now. "We really need to make sure about our plans before we act again or we might never really know if there is something they're hiding or if this is just something they regularly do" I guess Scott was right. Then suddenly we heard the engine of a motorcycle close by and decided to go down now or be interrogated by the new rangers on what we were doing up here. We were just sitting on the couch pretending to watch TV when we heard them talking

Chris: "I cannot believe she made us to that"

Alex: "And why not"

Chris: "Because she doesn't usually do that"

Leah: "You're just complain because I won and you lost"

Liam: "You do know that she's right you know"

Cal: "You know he just doesn't like admitting he lost to a girl"

Chris: "Ok maybe I don't but it's not fair because I'm usually the first one to know about these things and then she just switches sides and tells you guys don't you think that it is so cruel of her to do that to me!"

Chris had his back to us during the whole argument and did not notice Frances enter the room to hear whole thing. What came after pretty much brought back good memories.

"So you think you can have special treatment from now on just because you are the Green ranger?" Chris was pretty much freaking out when he saw her. After Frances walked away he turned to his teammates "Why didn't you tell me she was behind me. You could have made some kind of signal of something" "Yeah well it's much more fun watching you squirm and act like an idiot in front of her" Leah told him and left leaving her teammates laughing behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

(SUMMER'S POV)

Dillon and Scott have been acting very weird lately. But then again it happened a lot when they were trying to do something so we didn't mind it that much. Meanwhile, Leah and I were getting really close. Even Dillon started liking Liam to the point where they would be talking and fixing the fury every now and then. Everyone now has some group all to themselves like red ranger to red ranger and blue ranger to blue ranger. They even tell some of their secrets to us and it feels like we all have been really close, even before we came here. What makes it even weirder was that they new about some of the embarrassing parts about our life that no one out of the team wouldn't even know, and every time we would ask them how they would know something that private they would just say that their parents told them the things they knew about the RPM Rangers from their time. I was starting to think that they're parents must've worked for Colonel Truman at the time to know such things but then I started to remember something that has been bothering me for the past couple of days. "How come there were Grinders out there. Venjix was the only one they would listen to." "We can't tell you anything right now. You guys might try something to change this future if you find out what happens." What Cal said made me more nervous because he was right. He somehow knew we were going to try to do something to make this future menace free, but how these kids knew everything before we even bothered trying to made me think they know something and the form the fact that they're not pretty much means it's something big and they don't want us finding out about it any time soon.

It was already time for us to sleep and I just couldn't for some unknown reason. I was passing by some rooms when I passed by Alex's room. It was full of military pictures of airplanes, soldiers and a picture of Colonel Truman with Scott. But something caught my eye. It was the recommendation letter Marcus was supposed to give his dad to make Scott a member of his squad. Why would he have this? Then I saw a picture of Colonel Truman with a baby who looked like he was just 2 months old. The baby looked a little like Scott but his features were different, but I knew I saw those same features somewhere but I really couldn't place it. I left the room in a hurry when Alex started to move. I really needed to remember where I saw that.

(DILLON'S POV)

Ever since being around this much kids Summer and I have been really considering the thought of having kids. When everyone accidentally heard us talking everyone, especially Leah and Liam, we're really excited. We were considering names for boys and girls cause I really didn't know what we would have, when the twins-the team found out that Leah and Liam were twins after four weeks of being here- "Please tell me you guys haven't settled down on a name yet because Leah and I have some thought up" Liam told us when his sister suddenly entered "Okay if it's a girl you should name her Ileanna Eunice and if a boy William James". Okay I admit for a couple of kids they sure could think up cool names. "Consider it done" we told them.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

(SUMMER'S POV)

We've been here for two months already and according to Future Frances we stay here until we find out what we need to. Everything has been normal, but the way all the kids act is as if something very wrong will happen real soon.

Leah and I went to the park since we couldn't do anything at the garage. Then Leah started to talk about some of her memories. "When we we're really young we would all go here. And when I say everyone I mean everyone in the family. My dad, mom, brother, uncle, aunt and cousin. But ever since they left we were asked to be rangers and we couldn't do family stuff anymore". I felt sad for her; I guess she was really close to her parents. "Are you a mommy's girl or a daddy's girl?" "I was both actually; I'm really close to both my mom and dad. They really cared for the both of us and definitely did not let someone who hurt us get away." Leah had tears in her eyes by the time she finished telling me all this. I guess this is how children who are close to their parents fell when their away.

Leah told me that she would want to walk around and told me it was fine if I wanted to leave. I told her that I'll just let her take her time and think about some things for myself. I started to remember things about me and my parents and how we grew apart because of their business trips and how they didn't have time for me anymore and I thought about what could have happened if they just found a way to spend even just a little while with me and how we could all have been. I think it's time for me to talk to my parents even if it was in this time.

(LEAH'S POV)

Summer and I have been talking about me and how everything was before they left. If only she knew what was really bothering me. Then while walking around I noticed it. I haven't really been wandering around because my feet were walking somewhere they were familiar to. I stopped on front of it. It was our house; the place where Liam and I grew up and spent family bonding time. I went inside and saw old family photos welcoming me. They were pictures of Liam and me as babies, one with blonde hair (Liam) and one with brown hair since both inherited traits from both our parents. And others pictures with our parents doing different activities like me and mom riding our bikes and dad and Liam racing near the beach. I miss everything and everyone. I just hope that everything gets revealed in the right time because I definitely want to be with my parents again whether there from this time or not.

NOTE:

I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. WE HAVE TO PRACTICE FOR OUR GRADUATION AND WE HAVE A LOT OF TESTS AND REQUIREMENTS TO ACCOMPLISH. I'M REALLY SORRY.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

(LEAH'S POV)

I wandered around for awhile since I didn't want to go back yet. I couldn't stand seeing them there and not knowing who they really were, not to mention who we really were too. To them were just someone else they became friend with but there is so much more to it than just that. I saw my parent's room. I missed going in their and jumping on the bed with Liam just to annoy our grandparents whenever they were around. They always told us that it was not right for children our age to jump on their parents' bed, but mom who always thought of a way to rebel against them told us we could jump on the bed any time we wanted and just joined us. So apparently the old folks were overruled. Then I saw pictures of me and Liam and on the frames were our parents' very own nicknames for us since they wanted us to have names that only they knew about and it definitely came in handy sometimes. Written on Liam's frame was Willy (I would sometimes call him Willy Wonka because of it and the fact that he has to get candy every time) and mine had LeAnn on it. It reminded me of everything we used to do since we were just babies. Our parents would always try to make everything special for us and make everything a memorable moment and then when we turned seven they taught us how to defend ourselves if anything should happen. At first we thought it was kind of weird for them to teach us these kinds of things but then we later found out that we were supposed to be rangers so they were asked to train us. My phone began to ring. I answered it and it turned out to be Liam.

Liam: (he whispered into the phone) where in the world are you?

Leah: why are you whispering?

Liam: well, let's just say that the usually nice Doctor isn't very nice right now. And it's pretty much because we don't know where you are right now. And if she finds out you're the one I'm talking to right now we'll both be in serious trouble.

Leah: I'm in the house.

Liam: ok, good to know you're safe. But you better be here now and think of a good explanation as to why you came home late. And, hurry up she's already freaking out.

Leah: ok, be there as soon as I can. Bye.

Liam: bye

I arrived 2 hours ago and, lucky for me, no punishment. I told Liam about my conversation with Summer. Knowing her, she knows something's up. And judging the look on her face awhile ago she was going to find out what she wanted to know sooner or later.

(SUMMER'S POV)

I went around Corinth to find out if it was still there. I went around the city and I finally found it. My parents' home hasn't really changed a bit. I was still well kept and nothing was out of place. I knocked on the door and my mom opened it with a very surprised face.

"Honey, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out there with your ranger friends?" my mom asked me. I told about who I really was and from what time I came from then she pretty much understood. "So what do you think of Corinth right now?"

"It's nice. But why are there still Grinders troubling people everywhere? I thought we already defeated them a long time ago?" I asked her. She answered me by telling me "Maybe you should go see Frances and ask her what's going on. But if she tells you everything promise me that you will not do something to prevent that from happening in this future, because if you do it could change everything. And you might never get the future the rangers wish Corinth would have. Trust me on this". I told her thank you and left to go talk to Frances.

I arrived in the Garage and immediately asked Frances about it. "Years after the team defeated Venjix we started to relax and live freely that was until General Shifter appeared and started to bring back the grinders and those attack bots back. We couldn't ask for you anymore since you all had duties and other much more important priorities at the moment so we asked them to be the new rangers. Everything went as planned until we heard the news that someone had to go out of the dome. Since you were now free at the time you volunteered. And ever since those children have been fighting to help save Corinth."


End file.
